1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game animal lifters and more particularly pertains to a new game lifting apparatus for lifting and loading a game animal upon a rack of a prime mover such as an ATV.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of game animal lifters is known in the prior art. More specifically, game animal lifters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,451; U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,565; U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,556; U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,771; U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,106; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 415,448.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new game lifting apparatus. The prior art described inventions having carriers mounted upon the prime movers and having frames upon which the game animal is moved.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new game lifting apparatus which has many of the advantages of the game animal lifters mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new game lifting apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art game animal lifters, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a rack support assembly including a rack support member being adapted to securely mount to a prime mover, and also including bracket members being fastenable to the rack support member; and also includes a rack assembly being attached to the bracket members for supporting and lifting a game thereupon. None of the prior art describes a rack assembly which attached to the prime mover which is pivotally raised and lowered to allow the user to easily move the game animal upon the prime mover.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the game lifting apparatus in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new game lifting apparatus which has many of the advantages of the game animal lifters mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new game lifting apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art game animal lifters, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new game lifting apparatus for lifting and loading a game animal upon a rack of a prime mover such as an ATV.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new game lifting apparatus that is easy and convenient to attach to the prime mover.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new game lifting apparatus that prevents the user from injuring one""s back while trying transport a game animal.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.